Star Wars: Padawan, Mercenary, Queen
by Dairene
Summary: A young girl slave with limited Force abilities is taken for training with the Jedi. As a Padawan, fights the Black Sun. During Clone Wars, about to be sent to AgriCorps, so become CIS mercenary. Joins resistance after creation of the Empire...
1. Chapter 1

A long time ago in a galaxy far, far away...

Thirty years before the Great Resynchronization re-calibrated dating systems across the Galaxy, and 65 years before the monumental Battle of Yavin, a bourgeois couple, Radhak and Danielle Jan-Otay set up shop on the planet of Concord Dawn in hopes of trading with the local, predominantly Mandalorian population. Unfortunately, seven years after settling down, Concord Dawn was violently attacked by the forces of the Mandalorian Death Watch. Radhak and Danielle barely escaped the planet with their lives on board a refugee ship- only for the ship to be hijacked by space pirates. Radhak and Danielle were sold as slaves to Offworld Corporation, which sent them to work in the ionite mines of Bandomeer. Then, thirteen years into their enslavement, Offworld Corporation was unseated from power on Bandomeer. As Republic investigators descended on the planet to investigate, Offworld hastily smuggled their slaves out transported them to secret locations before finally selling them, when it became apparent that they would never regain Bandomeer. Radhak and Danielle were divided and sold separately: Radhak was sent to work for the crimelord Ugga the Hutt on the backwater planet of Luuq, while Danielle was purchased by the wealthy, but secretive Lagda the Hutt on Cyborrea. Elderly Lagda, whose intimidating presence belied the kindness with which he treated his slaves (an unusual trait in a Hutt), appointed Danielle his private secretary. Although, it took some time for her to realize, Danielle was already pregnant with Radhak's child. After nine months of serving Lagda, Danielle gave birth to a baby girl she named Christine. Lagda was delighted, for he was sterile and doted on the children of his slaves and she spent much of her childhood in Lagda's personal nursery with the children of Lagda's other slaves. Unfortunately, when Christine was two years old, Lagda met an untimely death at the hands of a Rodian bounty hunter. Lagda's assets, including his slaves, were inheirted by Lagda's brother, Hargulla the Hutt. Hargulla promptly shut down Lagda's nursery and worked his slaves harshly in an effort to garner money to finance the hunt for the beings responsible for Lagda's death. It was shortly after, that Ss'yak, a Verpine Jedi, investigating a recent spate of violence and political tumoil in the Hutt Sector, came to Hargulla's new estate. Ss'yak sensed slight Force-sensitivity in the toddler. When Danielle heard Ss'yak comment this to the estate overseer, she begged the Jedi to take Christine away to spare her the hardships of growing up as a slave. Ss'yak sympathized with the young mother and agreed to purchase Christine and take the child into training despite her reservations about the extent of the child's Force abilities...


	2. Chapter 2

3...2...1... Christine reverted to realspace expecting to find the organized workings of a commercial port, with ranks of starships shipping cargo in and out. Instead, as her Delta-7 dropped free from its hyperspace ring, the first thing to fill her interceptor's viewport was the hulking silhouette of a Venator-class Jedi Cruiser. She jerked her control stick hard to port instinctively, but the ship was too far to pose a significant threat to her anyways. As she oriented herself, more ships came into view- cruisers, destroyers, frigates, transports, as well as little specks that could only be starfighters. Light flashed and pulsed from all directions, emanating from turbolasers, ion bursts, missiles, and detonating ships. Abruptly, two droid starfighters dived toward her on an intercept course. In a panic, Christine pressed the button controlling her laser cannons, instantly vaporizing the lead droid. The second droid took stock of this new threat and promptly launched a pair of discord missiles. Christine gunned her starfighter's engine and plunged desperately into the chaotic space battle, hoping to lose the missiles in the mayhem. She skimmed the underbelly of a Venator cruiser, nimbly dodged an astonished V-Wing and soared up part the side of the Venator's hangar. But both persistent missiles remained hard on her tail, maneuvering just as, if not more, nimbly. Christine rolled her ship twice, skimmed over the surface of a badly damaged Acclamator, dodged around its command bridge, and soared straight through a (carbon-scorched) hole in the side a _Munificent_-class Banking Clan frigate. One missile flew off mark and slammed into the pockmarked side of the frigate, but the second whizzed cleanly through the hole. As Christine desperately dived toward a a Commerce Guild destroyer floating dead in space, a Republic Tavya-class armored picket descended toward her and began demanding identification. Christine, now at the end of her wits, viciously raked the vessel with a torrent of laserfire, scorching black marks along the length of its port side. Then, before the stunned gunners on the ship could retaliate, she threw her Delta-7 into a double roll and shot toward a heavily-besieged Trade Federation battleship. The Republic picket ship moved to pursue her but failed to detect the second discord missile that had been tracking Christine. The torpedo, traveling at a speed of over 40 kilometers per second and still accelerating, failed to maneuver properly, slammed into the picket ship's engines, and detonated, shattering the Republic vessel like a raw egg. Christine sighed a deep breath of relief. Immediately, two ARC-170s that had been prsuing a Separatist boarding craft before they witnessed Christine's actions abandoned their former quarry and ascended from below to neutralize the new threat. Christine, jolted to attention by the sudden incessant beeping of her sensors picked up speed and hurtled toward the Trade Federation battleship, desperately signaling the secret code Vadde given her. The ARCs, meanwhile, leveled off behind her and began to fire wildly. Gritting her teeth, Christine slammed shut her main engine and threw open her reverse and ascent thrusters, catapulting her starfighter upward. Both ARCs, not anticipating the move, hurtled right under her Delta-7 before they realized what had occurred. Christine dropped her ship down to be level with theirs and fired, shearing the port S-foils off one ARC, leaving it dead in space. The second ARC jerked to a violent stop and turned around, but automated turrets on the Trade Fed battleship had detected the enemy intruder. A fusillade of red turbolaser fire instantly shredded the Republic starfighter into smithereens. Frantically, before she could be engaged by more Republic of Separatist spacecraft, Christine beamed Vadde's access code again and again at the Trade Federation battleship. Finally, after what seemed like eternity, the refined voice of a protocol droid beamed itself into the comm system.  
>"Trade Federation <em>Dividend <em>to commandeered Republic starfighter, your signal has been recognized. Please power down your weapons and enter Hangar Number Three." Christine carefully eased her ship into the hangar under watchful examination from patrolling Vulture droids. Immediately upon landing, battle droids and Neimoidian guards surrounded her ship, weapons ready, but Christine sensed cautious rather than hostile intent in them.


End file.
